


Green Son

by bonsaiCatnip



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ancestor-Era, Ancestors, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonsaiCatnip/pseuds/bonsaiCatnip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young troll watches the sunrise on his fourth wriggling day.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>A series of ancestor-era drabbles that may or may not end up connected into a story :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Son

**Author's Note:**

> This.... might... become a running thing. i'm not sure how many chapters I'm actually going to put in this cause it's like, the first actual literary thing that I'm posting on the interewebs in like... ever.... sooo..... uh... We'll see how far this goes.
> 
> Wish me luck :D

Rebellion is a common word on Alternia.  
Common, but not often does is carry much weigh within the highest ranks of Her Imperious Condescensions court.  
Few are ever marked down in the history books, and fewer still in any semblance of detail save where and when they began and were unceremoniously crushed under overwhelming forces of imperial drones, threshecutioners, and on the rare occasion, subjugglators alike.  
Save one.

The rebellion of the Signless, spanning sweeps, upon sweeps, generations of lowblooded trolls lived and died for the ideals it carried for a more peaceful tomorrow. A tomorrow that, in the end, never really came. Not for the Alternia they knew, anyway. Later, hundreds of sweeps down the line, perhaps. The world set in the hands of twelve young trolls, playing a not-so-simple game to decide the fate of the entire universe would see to that.

But this rebellion was not an easy one.

Would not be an easy one.

~*~

A young troll sat watching the gentle hues of dawn before the sunrise of his fourth wriggling day. The nights activities had kept the young one occupied. Hiding from the eyes of others while his caretaker, an adult troll, saw to dealings in the town nearest their modest makeshift hive, venturing out to gather what resources he could when the coast was clear, checking traps and feeling a mixture of disappointment and relief when they were empty, had sped the night along while he waited for her return. And so, he continued to wait, sitting over the edge of their cave-home, looking out to the sunrise while it was still dim enough for his eyes to be able to handle the emerging rays of the sun, and looking over the sparse forest, black against the emerging light, but he knew the bark of the trees would begin to pinken as the sun grew higher. The world would become a more colorful, more beautiful place while the rest of the world slumbered.

Dolorosa had told him so. Had told him stories of what the world was like in the daylight, and his mind had eaten them up like a starved puppy. Daytime meant safety. Meant peace. Their race, his race, his violent, cruel race, could not handle the bright lights of the planets sun, and so, while it was light, the world could rest. Even so young, he was no stranger to the aggressive nature of his kind. The thoughts that would often arise in his own mind often startled him far more than they would any other troll, and this thought alone was enough to turn the young one's mood somber. She had told him, too, that what she was to him, what they had quickly become to each other, was something of a taboo, and that he should never speak of it, no matter how right it felt for them. Because there wasn't a word for it.

She was not a lusus, though she cared for him like one.

She was not a moirail, though she would listen to all of the problems that plagued him, and he hers when she felt he could handle it.  
She was not a matesprit, though while they felt a strong bond, the feeling of the desire to comfort and protect and make the other happy, they did not pity each other, and what they felt, neither knew how exactly to place it in words.

But they knew that they were special.

And that special, in the eyes of The Condesce, could be deadly.

The particular shade of his blood made it infinitely so, and at this, his relaxed face pulled into a little frown as he stared down the ever lightening sky. Dolorosa would probably yell at him for being out so late, but he could deal with that. Had she been here he probably would have already been deep inside the cave and curled up on a pile, listening to her hum a tune as he was lulled into the restless sleep he'd grown so accustomed to. His dreams were not always bad, though more often than not, he'd wake with a start and stare at the bit of light coming around the bend in the cave until his mind would settle enough to drift off once more. But today, today he watched the sky as it was painted with brilliant oranges and light purple hues and splashed the clouds with neons so bright he nearly had to look away.

He raised a hand to his eyes as he began to squint, pulling his feet up from dangling over the rock ledge as he readied to head back down. He shifted a little, leaning into the long shadow of a tree as the sun finally peaked the horizon with almost a brilliant flash of green before returning to it's usual splendor.

And he stared, not quite at the sun, but at what he'd just witnessed.

Because it was quite possibly the most magnificent thing he'd ever seen in his short life so far. His hand had sagged a little, for a little too long as his eyes began to feel the strain of the light after just a few seconds and he was forced to look away, letting out a breath he hadn't know get caught in his throat and let out a tiny chirp of regret, fearing he'd just missed another miracle in the instant he tore his eyes away from it. But he didn't want to go blind.

He doubted he would be able to handle something like that. But what he had seen. Oh, it was one of the best wriggling day presents he would ever get, he bet. He wondered how many trolls had ever seen something like that. If any would even believe him... If he'd ever get to tell anyone what he'd seen... Anyone other than Dolorosa, that was.

The footsteps that had approached with a practiced poise had gone unnoticed, but troll that had made them gave a small smile, a simple upturning of her lips as she watched the young troll in front of her go almost ridged at the green flash that broke the dawn. He sat transfixed, and, had today not now been a special day, with such a rare occurrence for the decidedly not diurnal troll, he would have had one very stern talking to waiting for him when he turned around. Instead, though, her small smiled widened as he finally relented, saving his vision and giving up the bleatbeast, so to speak. She stood calmly just out of his vision as he picked himself up from the ledge, dusting off the back of his pants, which were all he ever really bothered to wear, having no symbol of his own to display and the weather not being cool enough to require a top garment, and turn, once more going stalk still as he saw her standing several heads taller than him still.

"You need not worry about missing another green flare for they are very rare and happen only once during a sunrise." She spoke, the words pronounced, but gentle, and spoke with a certain wisdom in this area that many trolls could only grasp straws at. The young one doubted many would even believe that a 'green flare' was real.

"I..." He stared at her for a moment, glancing back over his shoulder like the kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, catching a last fleeting glance at the too-beautiful-for-its-own-good sunrise as if he were licking the crumbs off his fingers, before looking down at his feet. "I um.. just wanted to fucking see it, ok. The sunrise, for once, since you, uh, always get to see them, and they sounded pretty neat." He shuffled his feet, moving the gravely rocks with his toes and feeling every need to find some way to apologize but not really at all sorry for staying up at all. Which made the words that much harder to grasp at. He hated being insincere with a burning passion. "It... I'm..." He frowned, and even though he wasn't being berated, and the hand that settled on his head, right between his nubby horns, felt anything but angry, he couldn't help it. "I'm NOT sorry, because it WAS pretty fucking neat, and it FUCKING REMINDED ME OF YOU, OK, so like... Yeah..." His cheeks were dusted with a pink that was far too light for any maroonblood to ever be able to pull off without raising some very specific eyebrows, and the little huffs and embarrassed growl that followed drew a short but familiar chuckle from the Dolorosa.

"Happy wriggling day, little one." She pet his head tenderly, her unspoken acceptance to his not-apology drawing him into silence and bringing a happy little chirrup as he looked up at her, eyes squinted slightly against the lightening sky but a smile so wide and bright it could have put the morning sun to shame. His arms were around her middle in a tight hug as he buried his face against her dark robes with a purr, and she let her fingers brush through the fluffy mess that was his hair.

He would sleep well tonight, and she would make sure to wake him just before the sun had gotten a chance to set.

**Author's Note:**

> http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Inferior_Mirage_green_flash.jpg
> 
> "Green flashes and green rays are optical phenomena that occur shortly after sunset or before sunrise, when a green spot is visible, usually for no more than a second or two, above the sun, or it may resemble a green ray shooting up from the sunset point. Green flashes are a group of phenomena stemming from different causes, and some are more common than others."~Wikipedia http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Green_flash


End file.
